


Undertales in Verse

by Kaosunseen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosunseen/pseuds/Kaosunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a WIP collection of poems dedicated to the cast of Undertale! There will be spoilers, so be warned; I'll be posting more as separate chapters as I write them. I'm always taking poetry requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertales in Verse

You're spitting blood and screaming out gravel from the edges of your teeth

biting cry to match a biting blade, the sea churns when you move,

terror kneels to kiss your metal boots and fixes itself into the glint of your armor,

binding my eyes to you,

and oh, Heroine, I'm crushed by your name,

that name you pound into stone,

every step, quaking, you make the earth tremble,

and you make your own luck like you make the water boil around you,

the crack of lightning on your heels as you hit the ground with thunder,

you've got a nick in your blade to match each one on your skin,

your grin bared so sharp I feel every scar on your body 

opened and bleeding on my own flesh even before 

I can get close enough to see them and I want to run but

my soul can't hold onto determination the way you hold that judging spear,

it pierces, carving spaces between my bones, looking for the truth,

you've got justice in your grip, and the grind of fury between your teeth 

every time you say your name,

your name, forever carved into ripples that shatter the open sea,

your name, immortal in the crash of every wave,

your name,

undying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a character or a subject you want me to write a poem about, let me know! I'm always open to requests. ;3


End file.
